


Graduation Get-Together

by DegnerateSmutWriter



Category: DC Extended Universe, DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), DCU
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Flying Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Futanari, Graduation, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Morning Wood, Post-Graduation, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Strip Tease, Superpowers, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, distention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegnerateSmutWriter/pseuds/DegnerateSmutWriter
Summary: Though the Super Hero Girls had been together for years, Kara Danvers had successfully hidden a secret from the team and intends to keep it that way through graduation. Of course nothing goes as planned, so she gets some help from a close friend.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers/Barbara Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Graduation Get-Together

Supergirl barged through the door to the girl’s locker room and slammed it shut behind her, putting her back to the door while listening for potential pursuers. After hearing nothing but her own heartbeat for a few seconds she slid down to the locker room floor, not worried about getting her pants dirty thanks to her graduation gown. Kara had gotten her high school diploma handed to her from the principal of Metropolis High himself, it's not like she needed her gown anymore and she had tossed her cap the second she walked off stage. That’s when she felt a personal issue arise that she needed to take care of A.S.A.P, so instead of joining the rest of her graduating class in their seats, she left the ceremony while everyone was distracted with the next graduate. She figured with everyone attending graduation, nobody would be anywhere near the locker rooms right now, the perfect place to address her… ‘issue’.

“* _sigh_ *... Finally, some alone time!” Kara exhaled in relief as she worked the gown over her head, tussling her short blonde hair before tossing it on one of the benches, leaving her in her typical street clothes. She walked over and sat next to her discarded robe, messing with the zipper to her torn jeans. “Alright, let’s do this.” she half whispered to herself, ready to shimmy out of her pants and get down to business.

“SUPERGIRL OHMYGOD ARE YOU OK!?” Batgirl yelled out after kicking the door open, her overactive eyes scanning the room for potential threats. She had ditched her cap and gown as well, wearing her purple Batgirl hoodie as usual. Kara re-zipped her pants and covered her crotch area with her gown, blushing at the unwanted and unexpected intrusion.

“Babs! What the hell are you doing here?” Kar’s eyes darted around in thought for a second. “And don’t call me that here!”

“Oops, you’re right, sorry! Lemme try that again!” Barbara realized her mistake and stepped back into the hall, closing the door behind her. A few moments passed before she kicked open the exact same way. “KARA OHMYGOD ARE YOU OK!?” she yelled out again, only changing a single word to hide Kara’s identity from potential wiretaps or spycams. ‘You can never be too careful’ Batman always said, even though Barbara hardly followed that advice.

“Yea, hey.” Kara replied with a small wave from her free hand, much less surprised this time around. “What’re you doing here, shouldn’t you be at graduation with the others?”  
  
“I could say the same for _you_ , missy!” Barbara said with an accusing underhanded point at Kara. “Don’t think I didn’t see you slip away when you thought no one was lookin’, my eyes see _everything_!” she bragged, and also lied, putting her hands to her face to imitate night vision goggles to further drive her point. After ‘zooming in’ on Kara’s unamused face, she recomposed herself and stood straight up, though she didn’t look too intimidating while being a whole head and a half shorter than the interrogated. “Graduation order is alphabetical by last name, meaning Karen and Jess had already sat back down and Diana and Zee won’t come till much later, leaving me the honor and responsibility of checking to make sure you’re okay!” she boldly declared, beating a fist to her chest while she looked ahead with poise and honor. Barbara held that pose for a few seconds before asking “Sooooo are you okay?” Kara admittedly had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing at Barbara’s goofy dedication to her bat-code. All these years and she’s hardly strayed from her energetic, can-do attitude.

“I’m fine, Babs. Just… needed to get some fresh air is all.”

“But, the ceremony was outside…” Kara’s eyes went wide, gulping at being caught in her obvious lie. “And.. you ran to the locker room… for fresh air?” Kara closed her eyes and groaned in frustration, knowing that a junior detective like Barbara wouldn’t let this go until she got to the root cause. It was better to come clean than to let this drag out more than it had to. 

“Alright fine, I’ll tell you the truth!” Kara took a few steps forward and used her free hand to grab the collar of Barbara’s jacket and shoved her back into a row of lockers. “But if you tell ANYONE, even the team,” her eyes started to glow red, “I’m gonna break every batarang, every grappling hook, and every single other gadget on your utility belt. Even the laptop, got it?” she threatened and shook her, giving off an angry vibe of threatening violence. It completely went over Barbara’s head as she just tilted her head to the side and smiled.

“Of course!” Kara peered into her eyes before hers began to lessen their red glow, lowering Barbara after realizing how much trust she should have in her friend at this point in their friendship. Especially Barbara, arguably the most loyal and dedicated member of the team.

“Okay, I’ll tell you the truth. This is something I’ve been keeping a secret for years, even from before I first met you guys.” Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to come clean to someone for the first time. “The truth is,”

“Is this about your giant cock?”  
  
“I have a- what.” Kara stopped herself short, just now processing what Barbara had just shoehorned in mid-confession. Kara was dumbstruck. “What did you just say?” 

“If it’s about the whole penis thing, we already know.” 

“What.” is all Kara could think, until she let her gown hit the floor in order to slam both hands on either side of Barbara’s head, bending in the metal lockers of two unlucky student athletes. If Barbara alread “ _We!?_ ” she shout-asked, standing taller to loom over her teammate. With her waist unobstructed, Babs was able to take a quick glance at the bulge in Kara’s jeans. She swore it reached down to about halfway down her thigh, but she quickly snapped her attention back to Kara to dissuade suspicion. Kara’s heat vision started up again, shining even brighter to the point it almost hurt to look at her from this close. “EXPLAIN. _NOW!_ ” she gripped her fingers into the lockers, ripping a chunk of metal in each hand like it was silly putty.

“I-It was last summer! The sleepover at Diana’s place, remember?” Barbara spat out as fast as she could, desperate to calm Supergirl’s fury. It seemed to have worked somewhat, Kara dimming her eye lasers in interest.

“Refresh my memory.” Kara said plainly, sounding more like she was giving Babs permission to continue speaking instead of asking her to do it.

“Well, remember when you said you were tired and wanted to go to bed early, and then you did?” Barbara put her index fingers together, focusing on that instead of looking Kara in the eyes as she recounted the events of that night nearly a year ago. 

“I remember.” Kara unclenched her fists and let go of the now pressed metal, hanging on by a narrow stem while Kara crossed her arms, intrigued on why that night would possibly come up. She was never one to make a fool of herself, and she _certainly_ would have remembered if her cover had been blown.

“So later on we decided to play a board game, and we set up on the floor next to where you were sleeping so it’d feel like you were still part of the group. I played for you! I picked the shoe character because I know how much you like to kick butt!” Barbara pumped her fists to shoulder level.

“FOCUS.” Kara ordered, her eyebrows clenching together with impatience. “What happened next?”

“Well, you know how you kinda toss and turn a lot in your sleep?”

“Oh no.” Kara spoke with disappointment in her voice as she began to catch on to where this story was going.

“And remember how hot it was, so you didn’t have a blanket or anything while wearing those baggy P.J. bottoms?”

“Oh _nooo_!” Kara moaned as she put her face in her hands with shame.

“Wait, no, it wasn’t that bad! It's not like it came out or anything!” Barbara waved her hands trying to get her attention to lighten her mood, but she had started with the good news, “But you were like… kinda… sorta… ‘pitching a tent’?” she squeaked those last few words out as softly as Karen would, not entirely confident in her own choice of vernacular. 

“... How bad was it?” Kara said through her fingers, now being the one to have trouble looking the other in the eye.

“To put it lightly?” Barbara tried to think of the right combination of words to downplay the sight burned into her memory while also retaining Kara’s confidence. “It was like the Daily Planet building on the Metropolis horizon line.” Barbara has failed at choosing the right combination of words, accidentally making it sound more dramatic than necessary. Kara paused before she decided to speak further, the mental image Babs had painted a strong one.

“Then what happened?”

“Well, we were, surprised, sure.” Barbara explained, talking slow to avoid blurting out something that made Kara feel worse, “But we all shared a look of understanding, y’know? Like, we all knew that this was some sort of Kryptonian thing and that you’d share that information with us one day if you wanted to. So we, as your friends, nodded in agreement to just move on and pretend it never happened." A short pause. "Also Zatana conjured a blanket to cover you up, so it’s not like the moment lasted _too_ long.” Kara was feeling hot in the face, she started sweating at the fact that her entire team knew about her deepest secret for nearly a year! “On the plus side, you didn’t come in last in the board game! Turns out Diana doesn’t have a clear grasp on how the economy works. Or how board games work.” Barbara was about to continue until she looked up and saw Kara move back towards the benches to sit down, hunched over and looking at her boots while she hung her head in shame. “Heheyyy, c’mon! It really wasn’t that bad, think of it as one of those moments that bonds us as friends for life!” Barbara threw her hands in the air to express the sincerity in her words, moving to sit next to Kara on the bench and put an arm around her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, we all still love you and would never think of you any differently because of it.”

“...Promise?” Kara sheepishly asked, looking across to see Babs from the corner of her eyes.

“Promise!” Barbara exclaimed boldly, wrapping both arms around her Kryptonian comrade into the strongest hug she could muster. Even with all her might she felt like she was hugging a statue, until finally Kara budged and hugged her back, beaming at the reassurance that she has some of the best friends a superhero could ask for. Barbara let go to let Kara wipe a rare teardrop of emotion from her eye. Once Kara dried her eyes, she was getting up to finally take care of herself somewhere else before Babs said something that caught her off guard. “So, you want some help with that or what?” Kara froze mid standing-up, her butt just inches above her seat when she looked to Barbara with an eyebrow raised.

“Help me with what?” Kara asked carefully, not entirely sure if she was talking about what she _thought_ she was talking about.

“You came here to masturbate, right? I can help with that!” If Kara was drinking something she would have spit it out at that line of dialogue, not expecting such words to come from the mouth of the team’s sweet little cheerleader Barbara Gordon. 

“I uh, appreciate the offer, but I can just handle this myself.” Kara scratched the back of her head while looking away in embarrassment, “I don’t wanna trouble you or anythi-”

“It’s no trouble at all!” Barbara interrupted as she jumped to her feet, “A good detective always does their research!” she mimed a magnifying glass with her hand, “I found out through the power of the internet that you can cum WAY more if someone else does it for you instead of doing it yourself! Once you’ve gotten it all out of your system, we can go to Zee’s graduation party!” Kara had nearly forgotten the reason she left the ceremony in the first place, she didn’t want to be all pent up when she was trying to have fun at the last high school party she’ll ever go to. “That and-” She stopped short, eyes going wide for a second before standing unusually still with her arms flat against her sides.

“That and what?” Kara asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“And nothing! Just the other stuff! Just one good friend helping her other good friend, nothing weird about that!” Kara squinted her eyes at the fast-speaking redhead, whose smile was contradicted by the worried look in her eyes. That’s when Kara figured her out. 

“That’s strange, why would you go out of your way to research this ahead of time? Kinda makes it seem like you were hoping that this would happen someday.” Kara stood up to look down at Barabra, who bent her knees as she stood silently in place, watching as Kara paced around her. “You were pretty descriptive earlier too. What did you say, ‘like the Daily Planet on Metropolis’ skyline’ or something, right? That almost sounded like you were impressed, am I wrong?” Barbara just gulped in response. "That's what I thought. So why don't you tell me the _real_ reason you were so quick to follow me down here?" Barbara didn't move, just staring at Kara's increasingly smug face. Just a moment ago she was at her most vulnerable, and now she was pressuring Babs for a confession of her own. Kara turned around on her heels, back to her friend as she said "Fine, then I guess I'll just go home and take care of this myself. See you at the party Babs!" she said while slowly walking to the rear exit doors.

"GRRRRRRR FINE!" Barbara stomped her foot, puffing her cheeks as if she was throwing a tantrum. "Kara, I really really, _really_ wanna suck your cock!" It was a good thing that Kara's back was turned or else Barbara would've laughed at the wide-eyed expression on her face. "Ever since that night I haven't stopped thinking about it!" Barbara began to pace back and forth, counting fingers as she listed off her thoughts. "I wanna know what it looks like, what it tastes like, if your cum glows in the dark,"

"It doesn't." Kara spoke plainly, turning back around to face her once she recovered her cool. "I'll just tell you that right now."

"and it was just so hot to see that you had something so big! And also I think… you're hot too… and pretty cool…" she squeaked those last few words while tracing the tip of her shoe in circles on the tile floor. For someone who had little to no problem saying things like 'cock' and 'cum' and 'masturbate' without issue,Barbara seemed very meek when it came to talking about how she felt about Kara. The Kryptonian woman suppressed a smile that was creeping across her face, taking a deep breath now that Barbara seemed finished.

"Do you really feel that way?" Kara asked, taking a step forward. Barbara nodded her head. "Do you _really_ wanna help me out?" Barbara nodded her head even faster. Kara smiled and undid her belt buckle, unzipped her pants just enough for them to stay loosely around her wide, powerful hips. She crossed her arms under her breasts and plainly requested "Prove it." 

Barbara’s heart did a double jump in her chest, her fantasy being offered to her on a silver platter was more than what she was expecting on the day she graduated high school. Her eyes went wide, trembling at the idea of getting up close and personal with the object of her fantasies. She took a cautious step forward while paying close attention to Kara’s face, smug and beaming at her knowing full well who had the upper hand. She took another step, heart feeling like it was about to pound out of her chest. Barbara finally got close enough to drop to her knees, still looking up at Kara with her big emerald awe-struck eyes. Kara’s expression didn’t change from her smug demeanor, cold ice-blue irises looking down at the mere human being before her. Barbara reached for the waist of Kara’s pants, looking up at her again for a nod of approval, which Kara was all too happy to give. Babs mustered her willpower and pulled the waist of Kara’s pants down around her knees in one fell swoop. 

“Whoa!” Barbara’s instincts made her tilt her head back, narrowly avoiding an uppercut to the jaw. When she looked back down to Kara’s waist she nearly booped herself on the nose, crossing her eyes to focus on the very thing that had plagued her thoughts since last summer. Staring back at her was the bulbous off-pink tip of Kara’s Kryptonian cock, whose impressive length jutted out at least a foot from Kara’s groin. She craned her head down to follow the meatpole’s curve, noticing how thick it was in the middle before her attention shifted to the testicles the size of small grapefruits that hung just between her legs. Barbara shifted so that the underside of Kara’s cock rested across the bridge of her nose, flooding her senses with alien super-cock. “Whoaaahahaaa…!” When she was satisfied with that, she moved again to put her elbow next to the base of Kara’s giant breeding stick, pupils dilating to twice their previous size when she noticed the fat cocktip protruding past her wrist. “It’s bigger than my freaking _forearm_!” She bent her hand to squeeze the large rounded tip, so large that excess flesh rose between her fingers as she gripped harder, finally eliciting a response from Supergirl.

“AH!” Kara’s shoulders jumped when Barbara grabbed the head of her dick, her nonchalant folded arms shooting up to her face, one running through her hair and the other cupping her blushing cheek. “G-Glad you like it.” she said with a sigh of relief and lust, her face feeling flushed at the new sensation of someone other than herself touching her dick. “But uh, is there something else you could get this done a little… quicker?” She didn’t want to sound impatient, but being pressed for time and becoming increasingly pent up with foreplay was whittling away at Kara’s patience for letting Barbara do every little test and analysis that came to mind. 

“Oooh, right! I guess I should get started, huh?” Without even waiting for a reply, Barbara immediately went to work placing wet kisses all along Kara’s shaft, working her way from the underside of the tip all the way down to pressing a long smooch between Kara’s heaving nuts, the Kryptonian shuddering with each smack of Batgirl’s lips against her junk. “That oughta do it.” Barbara said to herself, grabbing the shaft with both hands to hold it steady while rearing back her head to align the fist-sized cockhead with her pursed lips. After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath through her nose, Barbara pushed her face into Kara’s appendage and let it slip into her mouth, opening extra wide to make sure she didn’t accidentally graze her teeth against the sensitive skin. Once the crown of the cocktip brushed past her lips, Barbara used the little space left in her mouth to swirl her tongue around the massive cap to add some extra stimulation and lubrication. 

“Haaaa, hnnnn..!” Kara grabbed a fistful of her short blonde locks while her other hand squeezed one of her clothed breasts, getting more into the swing of this unprecedented turn of events. She looked down at the cute ginger girl sucking her off, who felt a gaze fall upon her and looked up to lock eyes. “Damn Babs, maybe all those years of cramming burritos down your throat was good for something after all.” Kara teased, though that was her best guess as to how Babs was able to accommodate her meaty girth so easily despite how much it distended her neck. Instead of pulling back to respond verbally, Barbara just winked and threw up a peace sign with the hand closest to her lips, now needing only one hand to support Kara’s cock now that it was beginning to poke into the back of her throat. She lowered her arm down to her shorts and shoved her hand beneath her waistline and her panties, schlicking herself with a few fingers as she continued fellating her powerhouse friend. The hand still supporting Kara’s cock started to stroke its length up and down, jacking off the bottom half of the thick member that couldn’t fit in Barbara’s mouth. 

The wet warmth of Barbara’s mouth combined with the stroking of her small yet firm grip started to become too much to Kara to hold back any longer, too used to furiously masturbating to have developed any sort of restraint from blowing too soon. She quickly moved a hand to the back of Babs’ head and pulled her down, ¾ of her cock now bulging out her tight throat as Kara’s cock began to throb. Barbara noticed this and reinforced her resolve, furrowing her eyebrows and reaching both arms around to hug Kara’s waist in order to pull her face even further down her length. It took a few seconds, but eventually Barbara’s forehead pressed into Kara’s hips, her massive balls smacking into her chin while she stuck her tongue out from her bottom lip to lap at the underside of the magnificent cock filling her esophagus. Supergirl’s eyes snapped shut and moved both hands to Barbara’s head, making sure she stayed put during the process of dumping her first backed-up load of the day down the human girl's gullet. 

Babs’ eyes went wide when she felt the first load blast down into her stomach, then relaxed her eyelids and the rest of the muscles in her neck to allow the passage of cum to proceed unimpeded. Kara rose to her tip-toes and pumped her hips forward with every surge of cum leaving her cock, Barbara’s theory from earlier was proving true as Kara realized the increased satisfaction and higher output than usual. Her orgasm lasted about thirty seconds of non-stop cumming until she felt her loads die down in size, beginning the slow and disappointing process of pulling out of Barbara’s dick-pleasing mouth. The last few globules spewed as she left Barbara’s throat, who obediently swallowed it all down as quickly as it was being dispensed. Kara took a step back for the bulbous cockhead to bump up against the back of Barbara’s teeth, continuing to unload Kryptonian seed into the junior detective’s mouth until she put her palm on Babs’ face and gently pushed her off. After she finished eating the alien cum that had filled her maw, Barbara took her first breath of fresh air in a few minutes, quickly trying to compose herself to seem cool in front of Kara.

“ _*hack* *huff*_ Huh, kinda thought there’d be more.” Barbara teased, thankful she chose not to eat this morning in an attempt to save her endless appetite for the party. Truth be told, the oral creampie had nearly filled her stomach where she felt like she had one of those weird protein shakes that were supposed to replace meals. The taste left something to be desired, but it was starting to grow on her.

“That was only round one Babs! _*huff*_ ” Kara said, propping a hand up against a wall of lockers to help support her wobbly legs, “It usually takes at _least_ three sessions before I’m ready to go anywhere.”

“THREE!?” Barbara was shocked, unable to imagine having to deal with that morning wood each and every day. She also imagined being there to ‘help’ her dear friend Kara whenever the need struck her, a smile starting to form on her face from just the thought of it. “Well in that case, I’m gonna have to up my game a little!”

While Kara was still trying to stand up with her weakened legs, Barbara jumped to her feet with poise and elegance, sparing no time in grabbing the hem of her shorts and pulling her pants and panties down her trim legs to her ankles, her pert flank exposed to the open air while she kicked them off with her socks and shoes. She grabbed the bottom of her Batgirl hoodie and lifted the garment up to her shoulders, showing off her barely B-cups to Kara, who was just standing there marveling at the cute and clumsy way Babs undressed. The hooded jacket got caught around Barbara’s head, despite her petite frame she had grown out of that jacket over a year ago but refused to get rid of it. She flailed her arms side to side to try and throw it off, all while Kara enjoyed watching a pantsless, topless Barbara thrash around with her head caught in her clothes. When Barbara finally did manage to pull her coat over her head, it landed in a heap behind her on the locker room floor.

“Oops, don’t need that getting any dirtier than it has to!” Barbara said as she stepped out of her discarded shorts and panties in favor of her favorite article of clothing. She bent over to pick it up, showing off her cute rear to Kara when an idea crossed her mind. “Oh no, this is taking _forever_ to reach! I certainly hope nobody takes advantage of this situation~” she sang out, swaying her hips side to side hoping to entice a reaction from Supergirl, who was strangely quiet. Barbara remained bent over, still pretending to pick up her garment in slow motion. “Would be a real shame if someone were to, oh, I don’t know, take me from behind like a wild animal?” She shook her butt to entice the brawler, but still heard nothing. Barbara refused to break character, doing her best to not look back to see what Kara was doing, tempting as it was. After a few more moments of waiting, she was getting ready to abandon her performance and just turn around, “Geez Danvers, take a hint will ya-AAAANNHH!!!” Batgirl wailed at the sudden penetration from behind, Kara’s super speed and Barbara’s wet pussy allowing for a smooth and easy entrance for both parties involved. Prior to the split second it took to penetrate Barbara, Kara had torn her own clothes off and threw them into a heap on the bench with her gown. “FUCK!” Barbara moaned loudly as Kara barreled down her cavern until she bumped into her posterior fornix, the Kryptonian’s waist smacking into the back of Barbara’s thighs. 

“Whoa-ho! Babs, since when did you start swearing?” Kara asked as she pulled out half way and slammed her way back inside, her D-cup boobs jiggling together every time she lurched forward. 

“E-Ever since I turned eighteen!” Barbara answered gleefully, trying her best to not sound like she had over a foot of hot alien dick inside her. Though she was pretty taken aback by the sudden intrusion, many nights alone when crime was low allowed her to prepare for just such an occasion. “Now that I’m legally an adult I can finally start acting like one! _*hah*_ Like saying the fuck-word and other swears as needed!”

“Is that right?” Kara smiled, “In that case, let’s see what other words you know…” Kara began methodically thrusting into her frailer friend, eliciting fun noises from the human girl every time she reached her deepest parts.

“ _*ANH*_ ! _*NFF*_! SHIT! FUCK! DAMMIT!” Barbara yelped out every time she got her ass clapped by Kara’s hips, her language filter going down with every thrust. Her head and arms dangled down, biting her lower lip and eyes looking up above her head, not even pretending to reach her clothes anymore. Babs was on the toes of her sneakers, both of Supergirl mostly carrying her weight as her hands gripped into Barbara’s more narrow waist. “DAMMIT KARA YOU BIG-DICKED BITCH! FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!” Babs typically liked to avoid insulting her friends, but her own desperation for more intense sex let it slip. “Oop, sorry Kara! You know I don’t mean- WHOA!” Barbara yelped as she felt her feet leave the ground, Kara rising in the air and taking her fuckbuddy with her as she increased her rate of thrusting. “Um, Kara?” Babs looked behind her and up at the woman plowing her in midair, her head was facing downwards with her blonde bangs obstructing her face. Babs could tell Kara was concentrating really hard on what she was doing, possibly trying to hold back her immense strength while also trying to be a good lover to her. Barbara mentally shrugged it off and placed her faith in Kara, this was all for her after all.

Kara’s nose scrunched as she grit her teeth, feverishly ramming into Barbara’s sweet spot like a piston, bulging out Barbara's torso just below her navel and ascending into flight as she became less inhibited with her power output. She was still careful not to slam into Barbara too hard or grip her hips too tightly, but she was a bit careless as to how she brought Barbara down on her cock like a cheap onahole to meet every thrust. The petite redhead’s lower torso was almost a blur in Kara’s hands as the rest of her flopped limply below; legs buckling together, arms dangling with fists clenched shut, and face getting red from with arousal, decorated with alternating expressions of smiling and moaning with her eyes crossed and tongue lolling out. Kara enjoyed the little noises Babs made in addition to her occasional swear, priding herself on making one of the team’s sweetest members sound and act like a foul-mouthed cum-dumpster. With the unbelievable tightness of Barbara's pussy, plus the rapid high-speed humping she had been keeping up, she felt a second orgasm prepare itself in her nethers, balls churning and prepping to pump her seed into a more than willing recipient.

“Babs! _*hah*_ I’m close!” Kara warned between gasps.

“Do it!” Barbara didn’t miss a beat with her lightning-fast response, “Do it! Do it! Do it do it doit doit doitdoitdoitdoit!” She was only getting faster and faster with each chant, the two encouraging words fusing into a single annoying sound. All the more motivation to give her a reason to shut up. “Doitdoitdoitdo-AHHHNNNN!!!” Barbara sighed in relief, glad to stop talking if it meant getting a creampie from a superpowered babe from outer space. Barbara shook in an orgasm of her own when Kara’s semen splashed into the back walls of her vagina, legs shaking and arms squirming as her back arched itself nearly to the point where she could tilt her head back and see Kara’s face. Kara was too busy unloading her backed-up Kryptonian super seed to notice what Babs was doing, her own legs thankfully suspended four feet in the air with the rest of them while they tensed up as she came. Over a half a gallon of creamy white cum was shot into Barbara’s canal, her slender frame unable to hold it all, which led leaking around the sides of Kara's cock as they both started to decline in altitude. 

Once their feet hit the ground, Kara motioned over to the long wooden locker room bench to sit down, one leg on either side and positioned Babs to do the same as she slowly pushed the still-shaking girl off her dick until it plopped out, followed by a small river of cum. Kara was glad that her strange alien biology meant that she wasn't fertile until her mid-twenties, allowing her to ride bareback without worry of any unplanned hybrid babies for at least a few more years. Babs fell forward on her face and chest on the bench while Kara lowered herself onto her back, both girls exhausted from the fucking they both endured. Kara’s head felt like it was spinning, thinking that maybe she overdid it with what she told Barbara about needing to get off at least three times. Truth is that she was pretty much satisfied and ready to go after the amazing blowjob she had received, but the greedy lustful part of her came up with a little white lie to either get Babs to wear herself out or to get off enough times to be totally chill all the way through the party, whichever came first. What she didn’t count on was Babs being an even bigger sex-crazed fuck machine than she was, case in point proven when Barbara had already turned herself around and immediately threw her mouth around Kara’s overworked cockhead, her tiny hands moving to massage Kara’s hefty balls while she layed on her stomach. 

“AHH! Damn Babs be careful, it's sensitive!” Kara warned, too weak to do anything other than sit back and enjoy the ride. Barbara popped the head out of her mouth to speak, her hands still pushing and pulling at Supergirl’s grapefruit-sized nuts. 

“Don’t worry Kara, I gotcha! Three times, right?” Barbara reminded her enthusiastically, pressing her cheek into the side of the luscious meat tower to stay in contact with Kara’s marvelous shaft. Not wanting to get caught in another fib, Kara didn’t reply and instead tilted her head back to rest on the wood and let Barbara have her fun. “Hmm, I wonder…” Babs thought out loud, giving Kara’s balls an extra firm squeeze, earning a loud moan from the blonde bruiser. “That’s what I thought!" Barbara smiled to herself, just now remembering how resilient Kryptonians were in all manners of the word. What would be painful or even damaging to a normal human _should_ be tolerable for a super strong woman like Supergirl. She gripped each of Kara’s balls even tighter than before; squeezing them between her fingers, smushing them into each other, pressing them between her palms and the bench, anything it took to force that last load out of the Kryptonian’s swollen testicles. Kara herself was in agonizing bliss, the rough treatment awakening something new in the pleasure senses in her brain. Her hands shot up to cover her face, nails digging into her palms as she covered her eyes in response to the painful yet arousing stimulation. “C’mon Kara, give me everything you’ve got!” Barbara placed small pecks along the length of Kara's shaft as crushed the cumfactories in her hands with all her might, until she felt them pull themselves snug between Kara's legs while the rigid shaft began to twitch and shake erratically. "Oop, there's my cue!" Before Kara could let her know how close she was to coming, and how it felt bigger than any of the previous times, Batgirl dove her face onto the thick salami stick and engulfed the entire girth into her mouth, humming around the massive breeding spire for an added sensation. The apple-sized head was poking its way into Barbara's chest while her lips encircled the base of Kara's penis, pressing a small ring of glossy lipstick around its hilt. 

That was it for Supergirl. Kara bucked her hips into the air and combed her fingers through into hair, balls snapping to her groin to dispense a final load into the eager Batgirl. Kara’s eyes clenched shut as she deposited her super semen into Barbara’s waiting mouth, her rippling throat muscles pulling in the rock-hard cock for everything it was worth. Barbara eyelids fluttered as she got filled with cum, her hands at the very base of the cock in an effort to milk all the extra jizz she could get out. Even after cumming twice, Kara still had enough cum to pack Barbara’s stomach full, her orgasm petering out just before overstuffing her taut belly. With an exhale of relief, Kara sat up and began pushing Barbara off her cock, eyes lazy and lips stained white as Kara put a hand to her forehead and began wrenching herself out of the constricting esophagus. When Kara finally pulled her fist-sized cocktip past Barbara’s lips, the commissioner’s daughter inhaled and let herself slump down, cheek hitting the seat of the bench and laying still while she hiccupped a little from the oral ravaging she had endured. Her eyes gradually readjusted to her surroundings, looking up to see Kara catching her breath, her cum and spit stained penis finally softening for the first time in Barbara’s experience. While it may have shrunken down to a more manageable and concealable size, its girth hardly went down at all, prompting Barbara’s curiosity. In her dazed state, she reached a hand up and extended a finger to touch the flaccid member.

“Boop!” Barbara smiled when her finger sank in a little, the third leg that had ravaged her now looking almost cute in its dormant state. She looked up to see a less than impressed Kara, who, after a brief look of unamusement, vanished in a flash, then reappeared not a second later standing next to the prone Barbara in her Supergirl attire. She had a duffel bag over her shoulder, filled with the clothes they had tossed aside to the bench and floor. “Oh yeah, good idea! Just let me get my Batgirl outf-WHOA!” Barbara yelped out when she tried to stand up, woefully underprepared for how jelly-like her legs were. Just as she was about to tumble forwards, Kara stuck out her arm to catch the naked redhead around her waist.

“Maybe I should just fly you home. You’re gonna need some fresh clothes anyway.” Kara punctuated her point by shifting the bag on her shoulder, showing that Barbara’s favorite hoodie was safe in her care. Without waiting for a response, Kara used her super speed to grab her discarded graduation gown and scooped Barbara up with it, holding her in her arms with everything above her knees and below her shoulders covered by their school colors.

“My hero!~” Barbara dramatically sang out, sticking one leg out and wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, swooning her head back like a rescued damsel from a catastrophe. Kara smiled at the flattery, ready to turn to the door and take off, but that's when Barbara pulled Kara’s head down and met her halfway to a big smooch on the lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but to Kara the feeling lingered long after Barbara pulled away, a big smile spreading ear to ear at the tough girl’s reaction. Kara could feel the heat rise to her face, looking away from her smiling friend in hope to keep up some level of the aloofness she was known for. 

“W-We should go.” Kara stammered, quickly walking to the door, Barbara lightly bobbing up and down with every step. Kara could’ve just floated over, but her nerves demanded her to move her legs to shake some of her fretfulness out. She gently kicked the back door open, nearly taking it off its hinges, before she went into a small crouch and leapt into the air towards the Gordon residence. Barbara couldn’t stop her lips from forming a smile the entire flight over.

\- - -

After less than a minute of just under subsonic flight, Kara began her descent into the conveniently open window, tucking in her head, squaring her shoulders, and holding Barbara tight against her chest to slip headfirst into Barbara’s room. Supergirl touched down in the center of the room, then gently and carefully placed Babs down feet first onto her rug. Kara looked around in nostalgia, remembering the time Babs had invited her over for one of her first sleepovers since leaving Smallville. She remembered it as an enjoyable experience, though she recalled Babs being uncharacteristically tired the next morning in her Batgirl outfit. _‘She must’ve gone on a late night patrol without wanting to wake me.’_ Kara had always assumed. Once she was sure Barbara could stand on her own, Kara took her hands off her and let Babs stretch her arms and legs, casually letting the robe that covered her during flight hit the floor. Kara got a nice view of Barbara’s cute behind, its owner too busy doing post-flight exercises to take notice before she whipped around to give Kara a full frontal.

“Ahh, nothing like home sweet home, huh Kara?” Barbara asked confidently, fists on her hips like it was completely normal to strike a heroic pose while buck naked. Thankfully Kara didn’t have to answer that question thanks to both their phones ringing at the same time. Kara fished through the duffel bag and pulled their smartphones from their pants pockets, tossing Barbara’s to her (which she barely caught) while she checked her own. It was a group text from Zee. Apparently, since so many of the graduates/would-be guests had decided to ‘waste this night with their families’, Zee decided to reschedule her big party for tomorrow night when more people would be available. This must’ve killed the queen of punctuality on the inside; all those fancy and expensive invites now with the wrong date on them, the caterers having to pack up and re-set up tomorrow, plus her own personal investment in the magic show/play had to get pushed an entire 24 hours. 

“Well, guess that’s that then.” Kara said, slipping her phone into her skirt pocket, “At least now we're not in a rush to be anywhere.” She looked up to see Barbara bouncing on alternating legs, practically running in place on her toes with a big grin.

"OMG Kara! Do you know what this means!?"

"That Zee is probably gonna ask us to help set up tomorrow?"

"No, i-well yeah, I guess she probably will." Barbara looked down and to the side, mentally preparing for an afternoon of moving chairs and arranging tables, "But I was gonna say that now that we're free, you should sleep over! We have no plans, my dad is on patrol all night, aaaaaaaand... " Barbara hopped over to her bunk bed and pulled aside the drapes that concealed the lower bunk, revealing a baby-blue comforter and matching pillowcases, then pulled the blankets back to show off the white flat and fitted sheets beneath. Kara was delighted at the idea of ditching her old sleeping bag in favor of a bed. “I finally fixed up the bottom bunk! Now you don’t have to sleep on the floor!” Barbara shot her fists into the air triumphantly as she smiled brightly, proud of her spur of the moment idea and thanking her past self for thinking ahead for once. 

“Sounds good to me.” Kara shrugged, trying to play it cool, “Whaddya got planned?” 

“SO much!” Barbara cheered, spinning on her heel to walk toward her closet while she began listing things again, “My dad went shopping the day before yesterday so we have a stocked fridge and pantry, I picked up some pints of Sweet Justice chocolate and rainbow sprinkle ice cream, I think there’s a monster movie marathon in another hour.” Babs opened her closet door and let the accumulated pile of unfolded laundry spill around her ankles. She began sifting through them to find a wearable set of P.J.s for walking around the house. As much as she liked to show herself off to her newfound fuckbuddy, nothing beat comfy clothes on a lazy night in. Kara tuned out for the rest of her rant, thinking about how worried she was about her friends finding out about her secret, how good of a friend Babs could really be, and how she never could have expected this day to play out like it did. 

She must’ve been thinking for a minute or so, her concentration being broken by the sound of muffled snoring. She snapped out of her deep thoughts to see Barbara laying face first in the pile of her own clothes, finally crashing from her earlier overexertion before she even had a chance to put on underwear. 

“Really Babs!? It’s not even 8 o’clock yet!” Kara sighed, not surprised that Barbara had eventually ran her seemingly bottomless well of erratic energy dry, but she had to stop sometime. She lazily hovered a few inches off the ground and moved to pick her naked friend up and float her up to the top bunk. She placed Barbara on her bed as quietly as she could and pulled the blankets over her nude form. _‘If she wants clothes she can get them when she wakes up, I’m not playing passed-out dress up.’_ she thought to herself, flying down to the door to hit the lights. Kara yawned and stretched her arms out to her sides, not even realizing how tired she was herself. She scratched her lower back as she flew through the curtains hanging from the top bunk and slid into her bed for the night. She had an afternoon of sex behind her and an afternoon of party prep ahead, two great reasons to get as much sleep as Kryptonianly possible. Kara didn’t even care that she was still in her Supergirl outfit, just happy to have a comfortable pillow to rest her head on and be covered by comfortable sheets. They smelled like Babs. Kara smiled as she closed her eyes and donked out seconds later, snoring like a drooling lion with sleep apnea.

\- - -

Kara woke up the next morning when the sun shining through the window reached her face, the light that fueled her powers telling her it was time to start a new day. She reached her hands behind her head and stretched out her stiff muscles, arching her back slightly to get a full body wake-up call from her admittedly tranquil night’s sleep. She noticed, however, that something was weighing her down below the waist, preventing her from moving her legs to truly rise up out of bed. She focused her eyes on the large bulge tenting under her blankets, though this was WAY bigger than anything she was used to seeing in the morning, looking more like she was pitching a luxury yurt than a tent. Heart racing at this early development, Kara quickly lifted her blankets to shine the glimmering morning sunlight onto the unknown protrusion. Not even surprised at this point, just below her rolled-up Supergirl skirt was Babs, laying on her stomach between Kara’s legs and face down in her crotch, her entire morning wood wedged in her throat. Kara noticed that she was still naked, apparently clothes were more of a hindrance than an asset when giving someone a wake-up blowjob. Noticing the light, Barbara looked up and smiled at her overnight guest, smiling and waving while her lips were sealed tight around the base of Kara’s penis. 

“Mrn’n K’rh!” Barbara’s muffled words barely registered with Kara, even with her sensitive super hearing.

“What?” Kara groggily asked, slowly blinking and still half asleep. Babs gave a brief look of frustration, then put her hands down on Kara’s muscular thighs and began pushing herself off the colossal dong. “PWAH!” Over a foot of pulsating Kryptonian cock later and Barbara was free to breathe through her mouth again, leaving behind a few small strings of drool connecting her panting tongue to Kara’s spit-covered phallus. “I said ‘Morning Kara’!” Though Babs maintained direct eye contact, she used a free hand to stroke Kara's slick member up and down as if it were second nature to do so. Babs squinted as her eye’s adjusted to the new brightness. “Geez, is the sun out already?”

“Huh? H-How, long have you been down there?” Kara was struggling a little to speak straight, partly because she was still waking up and partly because her mind was still catching up with her cock, more specifically the comfortable warmth and wetness it was no longer encased in. 

“Mmmm, I dunno.” Barbara pondered to herself, pressing a cheek into the side of the goliath girldick as she continued to jack it off from the other side, not keen on losing a millimeter of its length when she would inevitably stick inside her again. “I didn’t check my phone, I just remember it still being dark out when I started. Not to mention I totally lost track of time when I kinda got trapped.”

“Trapped?”

“Yeah, well, remember you have that problem with tossing and turning in your sleep?”

“Uh-huh…”  
  


“Well, when I first climbed down here and shimmied in, the first two loads came pretty quickly. You talk in your sleep a lot, did you know that? You even said my name a couple times!” Barbara grinned at Kara for a reaction, but she just blinked lethargically. “Aaaanyways, that was around the time you flipped onto your stomach and pinned my head down. I was all like ‘Aah, I’m stuck!’, but not really because I had your cock in my mouth. Also I was stuck.

“So I heard.”

“Right, so, I don’t know exactly how long I was there for, all I know is that you’re REALLY heavy when you’re asleep, no offense, so I had to improvise and I learned to breathe through my nose. Kinda hard to do when you’re thrusting though. You hump in your sleep too, B-T-dubs.”

“Oh my god.” Kara covered her eyes in mild shame.

“Long story short, you came like three more times before you rolled back over. Then you woke up!”

“Jeez Babs, you got FIVE rounds outta me?” Kara ceased covering her eyes and instead rubbed them to see clearly, finally fully awake. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Pssh, I’m fine!” Babs accentuated her point by joyfully slapping her cheek with Kara’s still hard member. “Proooobably gonna end up skipping breakfast though. I had a bit of a late night snack.” She said that last word with a wink towards Kara, who was using a free arm to blindly fish for her phone. “And by ‘late night snack’, I mean your c-”

“Cum, yeah, I got that.” Kara finally made contact with her phone and pulled it up to her face. “Well well, looks like I was right.” She looked down to look Babs in the eye, who was still mindlessly giving a partial handjob. “Zee wants us to help set up for the party tonight, but she’s inviting the whole gang to brunch as a ‘pre-thank you’.”

“Oooh, I’ve never been to brunch before! What kind of food do you think they’ll serve, something breakfasty or maybe something more lunchish?”

“Just as long as it’s not another fuckin’ sushi restaurant.” Kara shuddered at her past experience with fine asian cuisine. Too many tentacles for her liking. She looked back at her phone to scroll through the details. “Looks like she wants us all to meet in another three hours.”

“Three hours, huh? That’s a LOT of time to kill. How the hell how are we gonna spend it all…?” Barbara, happy with herself for slipping in a swear, playfully started smacking her cheek with Kara’s fucklog again, pretending to think even though they shared a mutual look of understanding. Babs began kicking in glee, her heels intermittently striking each buttcheek as she licked the megacock from base to tip, suckling off the plum-sized cockhead before she gradually began to sink her face down its length. Kara released her hold on the blanket and let it drape back over Barbara’s head, which continued to sink lower and lower until Kara could feel a nose pressing up against her pelvis. Kara tossed her phone aside and closed her eyes at the sound of the _*gluck*_ s and _*gleck*_ s coming from beneath her sheets and interlocked her hands behind her head. She feared that graduating high school would mean that she and her friends would grow apart, but now she was looking forward to a future where they would all become closer than ever. Kara smiled at the mental image.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is best girl, Babs and Diana are a close second tho.


End file.
